shadow dragon
by scarlet-angle-13
Summary: a shadow dragon slayer named Rekai brought up by the shadow dragon Amari is a S-Class mag of fairytail, join Her and her trusty Exceed companion Sora on their journeys and adventures and make friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mama! Papa!" a young boy cried moving through the derby and rubble that was once his home. In his arms was a small bundle and in that bundle was a baby girl. The boy continued his search for his parents. He passed a clearing of ashes that had once been a park. All around there where corpses, the boy kept the cloths coving the smaller child's eyes not wanting her to see such sights.

"Mama, Papa. Please. We need you" he cried hoping that they would hear him. He stopped in front of a crumbled house. Under one of the support beams was a man and a woman both burned and bloodied.

"No. No this can't be" he whispered looking wide eyed at the two corpses. "MAMA! PAPA!" he cried kneeling over them in distraught. The small child in his arms started to cry. He sat there for hours crying as it rained.

After the rain stopped he stood up and started to walk.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I swear" he mumbled to the girl in his arms. The boy walked until he found another village. His clothes were tattered and the cloth around the small child had dried patches of blood on it. People started at him in shock. Some wondered what had happened to him. Others wondered where his parents where but one person wondered if he was alright.

He was approached by a lady who could be no older than 20 herself. She smiled at the boy and led him to a small cottage on the edge of the town. She gave him new cloths and a warm bath. She also cleaned and repaired the baby girl's cloth and bathed and fed them both.

"Thank you" the boy mumbled nibbling on the bread her was given. The lady smiled at him before her expression saddened and she looked out of her window.

"You can't stay" she sated before handing them a small satchel of food and led them to the edge of a forest.

"You must head further way from here. If possible go to magnolia. There is a guild there. A very nice guild known as Fairy tail, tell the master there what happened to you" she said before she ran back to the village leaving the alone once again. The boy did as he was told. He headed further away from his home. His life, and with his he carried his small satchel and the small baby girl. When night fall arrived he took refuge in a large cave for the night. He ate a small piece of bread and pulled out a small bottle of milk for the baby. She drank it willingly before falling asleep.

The boy kept watch that night and made sure the girl was safe. "I promise to protect you" he mumbled whenever the small child cried as he rocked her back to sleep.

Two years past and the boy and girl had managed to settle down in a small town in central fiori. The boy often took on jobs for people around the village to earn money to sustain himself and the little girl. The girl was very smart for her age and loved to read, she would read her books over and over again. She only had 3 book but she didn't mind.

In the two years that had passed they had met many people from the young lady in the first town to mages from guilds. They never did get to see magnolia and the boy soon forgot about fairy tail as well. The girl wondered where her mama and papa were but she never asked.

They were happy. Even if they didn't have a mama or papa, hey still had each other. But their happiness could not last.

On January 1st X766 the small village was attacked by a dark scaled dragon.

"We need to go" the boy yelled to the girl he had come to know as his little sister. She was crying.

"But this is home" the girl replied as they ran. She was scared for her brother and herself. The kept running and made it out of the village in time to see it go up in flames. The girl cried silently in shock. The boy was down hearted, it was happening again. They were losing everything again.

The dragon spotted them and attacked. The boy grabbed the girl and ran. All he wanted to do was protect her. She was all he had left in the world and he wouldn't let a dragon of all things steal that away from him. They hid in a cave the boy was shaking but the girl was curious. She wanted answers and she wanted them from the dragon.

Before the boy could stop her she ran out of the cave and found the dragon.

"Why?!" she exclaimed drawing the dragons eyes to her. "Why do that" she cried letting the tears role down her cheeks. The dragon growled at the girl. And leaned down to bit her in half but she done something that shocked the mighty dragon.

"People are bad I know but. . ." she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence because of her tears. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees before begging the dragon.

"I don't care what happens to me but don't hurt my nee-san" she cried she kept pleading the dragon on her hands and knees. She was injured but not severely. "He's all I got left." She mumbled. Her tears fell harder when she remembered all he had done for her. In her eyes he was a saint.

"Name" the dragon growled at the girl. She shot up in shock. Before she bit her lip.

"Well I . . . don't have one" she mumbled. The dragon looked her over before grabbing her with its tale and taking off into the sky.

"Rekai shall be your name" the dragon stated as they got further and further away from the cave the boy was resting in. "and your nee-san will be fine alone" and with that they left the area all together. They soon came across a mountainous region where the dragon landed and set down Rekai.

"I will train you to become strong so you can protect your dear people" the dragon stated looking at the girl with a softer expression than before. 'She is different from other humans she is still pure hearted' the dragon thought.

"What's your name" Rekai asked as she adjusted herself so she sat on her knees in front of the majestic beast in front of her.

"I am Amari, a shadow dragon and from this day forward I shall be your mama" the dragon stated leading Rekai to a cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the years passed Rekai grew in both strength and wisdom. She was taught dragon slayer magic. She learned about everything she could from why the sky was blue to why the stars shown so bright in the night sky. Each year on May the 13th Amari would give Rekai a new book to read but on Rekai's 7th birthday, as Amari had dubbed the day, she was given a small hand sewn stuffed red rabbit. She was ecstatic and had made a promise to never let it leave her side.

On July 6th X777 Amari gave Rekai a gift. A set of small purple earrings in the shapes of tear drops.

"Mama I was wondering. You always told me about how dragons and their slayers only get one mate. Do you have one" Rekai asked looking up at her mama with curious eyes. Amari laughed and laydown by her daughter.

"No not yet but I'll find him someday" Amari replied before shooing Rekai away. That night was the last Rekai ever saw of her mother. She searched and searched but she never could find her precious family again.

X778 March 13th Rekai's POV

I walked through another town on my search for mama Amari, it had been almost a year since she disappeared. Now I've ended up in the town of magnolia. I heard there was another dragon slayer here. If I can just meet them and find out about their dragon then maybe, just maybe, I'll be closer to finding my mama.

I came across a large building that was known as 'guild.' It's where mages found work and made friends and became family. I stopped in front of the large doors and took a deep breath, gave my red rabbit a tight squeeze and opened the doors. I looked in and saw people laughing and cheering and some kids who looked a few years younger than me in a scuffle.

I slowly walked in and looked around to see if I could pin point the other slayer that I was told was here. The further in I walked the more attention I gained. I looked back at the two boys who were fighting and looked at the small photo I had acquired of the other dragon slayer. Pink hair, dark eyes and white check scarf. It was him, it had to be.

I slowly made my way over to him and tapped his shoulder before backing up slightly to give him space knowing that dragons liked their own space so as thought slayers did to.

"Excuse me. are you a dragon slayer?" I asked quietly taking a few more steps back when he turned around. He laughed and turned back to the boy he had been fighting.

"See some people can recognise talent when they see it!" he yelled pointing to me, drawing even more attention to me. "Yeah I'm a fire dragon slayer. And who are you?" he asked looking at me strangely. His mouth was open showing his teeth and the corners where tilted upwards. His eyes where closed and his head was slightly tilted to the side.

"I'm Rekai I'm looking for someone and I thought that you might know what happened to them." I mumbled looking at my feet. If he rejected me and didn't wasn't to help I was back to square one.

"Who are you looking for and why do you need natsu's help? There are plenty of other mages here" a girl with white hair snapped. She was dressed in dark clothes, well if you could even call them clothes. They hardly covered anything.

"I'm looking for a dragon and I thought if I could find out what happened to other dragons I might be closer to finding her" I mumbled moving slightly away from her, she was scary. The boy who was in his underwear looked at me funny then to the other dragon slayer then back to me.

"My dragon, igneel, disappeared on the 7th of July X777" Natsu stated sadly but he smiled. I looked away down heartedly. So it wasn't just Amari then.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time" I mumbled before heading for the door. But I was stopped by the pink haired boy placed a hand on my shoulder which scared me a little and made me jump. I wasn't used to being touched by other people.

"Hey why not stay and we can look together" her suggested. I blinked before nodding and taking his offer, I mean two minds are better than one right. I decided I should tell him who I really was. "I'm Rekai the shadow dragon Slayer, by the way" I said giving him a small smile. He looked shocked and fell down at this. Everyone else went quiet before someone shouted 'hell yeah now we have two dragon slayers' and then everyone started to cheer and dance. A small man approached me and smiled at me.

"Welcome to fairy tail my child" he stated before stamping my wrist and giving me the guild emblem. It was purple like Amari's scales. I thanked him and went over to some of the other children who were there. There was maybe ten of them. They looked real happy just playing and talking with each other. I sat slightly away from them and took out my book. It was something that Mama had given me for my fifth birthday. It was called 'the shadow tales' it was a lot of old legends and mysteries about shadows. My favourite one was the kingdom of shadows, it had dangerous far of quests, daring sword fights and a prince in a castle.

"Hey wanna go on a mission with me?" the pink haired slayer asked. I'd never been on a mission before, in fact I didn't even know what a mission was. I blinked at him before accepting his offer, whatever it was I might be fun.

As the years passed I learned a lot from the guild. I made friends and I was accepted for who I was. A shy and socially awkward person and a bit of a book worm like my closest friend Levy McGarden, she enjoyed books as much as I did and used Solid script magic, which can make anything. It was really cool.

After 3 years of being in fairy tail I had grown to love them like one would love their own family, thats if I had one or had even known them. I had started having strange dreams about a boy. His face was blurred but he felt so familiar. His hair was Blond and he wore tattered clothes but he was gentle and kind. I had asked Cana and she said they could be memories but as long as I could remember it was only Mama and I.

I found a large egg on one of my missions. It looked like a dragons egg so I took it back to fairy tail and it hatched. It wasn't a dragon but a cat. It was Purple with black paws and tail tip.

"It's like Happy" natsu had exclaimed pulling out his blue walking, talking, flying cat that he and lisanna had named happy. I looked the cat over and gave it a hug.

"I'll name you Sora" I said giving the kitten a hug. 'Sora, sora' it chanted. Not long after I found Sora I became an S-class mage after passing the S-class exam, I apologised to Cana for beating her but she said it was alright and that she always had next year. I was truly happy, now I had friends and a family to call my own. I wasn't alone anymore.

The next year though Mira-Jane took her brother and Sister on an S-class mission. Only Mira and Elfman returned. Natsu and happy were devastated and everyone mourned the death of one of their family. I tried to help natsu but I couldn't. His pain was a burden that I could not help him carry.

After that I left on an S-class quest it lasted a year and a half with nothing but going back and forth from the counsel bringing in dangerous dark mages and the like. Even if I didn't like it I made a slight friend of one of the rune knights, he was young but then again he was just training for now but who was I to talk I was and s-class mage at only age 17 and that was almost two years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On my mission I ran into two young slayers. I asked them about their dragons only to come to hate them. When I found out what had happened I left without a word. No matter how hard Sora and I tried we could not find anything else on the other dragons on the mission. We came across a strange guild as well not long after, it was named Blue Pegasus. I made a friend there, he was named Hibiki Lattes. After a year and eight month I finished the mission and I went home to fairy tail.

When I got back to fairy tail nothing had changed majorly, grey was still a stripper and natsu was still a flaming idiot and levy was still the sweet little book worm but the air seemed lighter than when I left but I guess almost two year after the death of a loved one you have to move on an let it be. Accept it. I smiled before taking a few steps into the guild with sora perched atop of my head.

"Ohayo Mina!" I called letting them know I was back, natsu and grey jumped up and levy and Mira Jane ran over asking about my mission and what it entailed. I laughed and told them what had happened from taking down the dark mages to making a new friend although I didn't mention their names to them.

"Oi, natsu, Rekai I heard that a salamander is going to be in Hargeon in a few days" Max exclaimed across the guild hall, I looked to natsu who looked back to me before he jumped p and ran out of the guild to pack for the journey, I smiled and went over to the bar to get a slice of chocolate cake and two orange juices, one for me and one for Sora.

"Hey Rekai how was the mission?" Grey asked walking over in his underwear. I laughed and told him I would tell him when he was adequately dressed. He looked down and yelled 'when did that happen' before going on a big hunt for his missing articles of clothing. When he returned I told him all about it from the counsel to the dragon slayer brats and finally my encounter with blue Pegasus.

"Wait back up you met other dragon slayers!" grey asked in a hushed voice not wanting to stir the guild into a commotion. I nodded but I didn't get to say anymore on the matter as natsu was back and dragged me out of the guild and all the way to the train station before we both wet pale.

"Natsu can we walk?" I asked, he was about to ask but happy and sora already had tickets and had pushed up onto the train. As soon as it started to move I was out for the count until the train stopped moving.

After who knows how long the train stopped and sora flew me off the moving death trap. When my feet touched the solid earth I sighed in contempt and the sickening feeling I had passed, I turned back to talk with natsu to see he was hanging out the window as the train pulled out of the station. I laughed at his misfortune and would hold this against him until the next time it happened then I would feel sorry. I told happy I would meet up with him later and went for a wonder before stumbling across a magic shop. I was small but I decided to have a look inside anyways.

I looked around but not finding anything interesting, I walked over to the store clerk at ask if he had anything of use to an S-class wizard only to find a blond girl stood there asking about gate keys and then fangirling over the gate key of the little dog and then trying to get money off only to get 1000 jewel knocked off. I sighed before spotting a small black cord necklace that could protect against spirits so it would help in fights against celestial wizards. I picked it up and went over to the clerk and I placed it down gently not to bother by the price.

"That will be 40000 jewels he stated with a smile, I decided to try the blonds trick of using her feminine charm to get a deal. I used a different approach and decided to let my guild mark show.

"Now surly you could cut me a deal" I asked with a sweet smile as his eyes landed on my guild mark before he had an idea, he smiled and decided to make an exception of the price for me. A fairy tail wizard.

"well I guess I could cut the price to 20000 jewel for such a sweet little mage" he stated as I pulled out the correct amount of jewel before taking my purchase and going to fetch natsu since the train should be back by now. When I arrived natsu was hobbling along still feeling the after effects of riding the train.

We walked until we caught wind of the word salamander before we both took off and burst through the crowd with natsu yelling 'Igneel' only to find a weird looking mage.

"You're not Igneel" I stated and he smiled and tried to use charm magic on me but I had already seen both of his rings.

"Ah what a pretty young lady, maybe you've heard of me? I am the famous Salamander" he exclaimed, I raised a slender eyebrow before turning around walking away with natsu.

"Not interested" I stated before we were ambushed by fan girls.

"apologise to salamander" they screamed before the weirdo called them off and handed me his auto graph which I gave to natsu and told him to burn the useless thing which he had happily complied with before we both walked off with natsu saying how much of a creep he was before the girl from the magic shop agreed and thanked him for breaking the charm spell she was under she offered to buy him lunch and he agreed since he was probably broke. I sighed before wondering around again before coming across the 'salamander', he gave me a creepy grin before telling me he was having a swary on his boat. What every a Swary was. I waved it off and went to tell natsu I was leaving for fairy tail. When I found him he was in some restaurant with that blond chick from before. I sighed and went over to him and stole a chicken leg and telling him I was leaving for home and he argued to give him back his chicken but I simply ate it and have him the bone before walking out waving him goodbye.

On the train back I let my mind wander and figured out something very useful, if I didn't concentrate or think about the motion of the train I was fine but of course I would ever tell natsu this as it would be much to fun to watch him struggle as I sat there perfectly fine. By the time Sora and I reached magnolia station I disembarked from the train fine and dandy and no sign of ever feeling motion sick at all. I sighed in happiness and made my way to the guild to beat the crap out of max for his shitty information. When I reached the guild I opened the doors without a sound and went up to max and socking him in the jaw before going to the second floor to pick a job and maybe write a letter to Eve and a letter to Hibiki, I passed laxus who was sat in his usual spot at his table by the banister so he could torment natsu from a safe distant. I gave him a small smile and a nodded as I sat down across from him not finding anything that peaked my interest and decided to write my letters so I could send them tomorrow.

I pulled a pen and paper from my pack and started to write a letter Eve so laxus wouldn't suspect he was a rune knight or a guy. As I predicted laxus took a glance at what I was writing just a sora flew over with three letters and dropped them in front of me. One from blue Pegasus, one from the counsel and one from Eve.

I first read the letter from the counsel and sighed seeing as it was a request for more help with dark mages and a nice reward to go with it. The next letter was from Eve who I had come to view as my blond little brother in a way.

_Dear Rekai-oni-san_

_As I promised I wrote a letter to tell you about how I've been getting on, and I have good news! I am now an official rune knight and captain lohar said with enough work I could quickly rise through the ranks. Isn't that great. _

_I overheard that you might be helping out with a few more dark mages and if you don't want to accept it we'll understand since your only just back to your home and guild but it would be such a big help and it would been we would get to see each other again! Well I don't have much else to say except that I hope fairy tail will at least try and keep out of trouble for a little while._

_Always there_

_ Eve Tearm _

Once I had read it over I gave a soft smile and looked back at the counsel request and sighed before shaking my head but still retaining my smile, Eve sure knew how to charm a girl into doing what he wanted didn't he.

I put both letters aside and opened Hibiki's letter and prepared for his ever playboy ways to be revealed on the page.

_My dearest Re-Chan _

_I can't tell you how much we miss you and your beauty here at blue Pegasus, Master Bob and Ichiya-sama sends their regards and best wishes and Ren says hi in his own little way. Even Jenny-san misses your sweet presence and your amazingly hot sense of fashion. Things here are so boring without you and lil' sora-Chan here._

_I wish you would have stayed and kept my lonesome self from missing you, my sweet little fairy. We all look forward to your reply, that if you send one, and your hopeful return to our prestigious guild._

_Lovingly _

_ Hibiki Lates_

I laughed at hibiki's ways of saying he missed me and at the part about rens Hi, since it was probably just a 'not like I miss her that much' with a slight blush across his cheeks. After my small laughter I went about replying to them and also sending the counsel my reply to their request.

_Dear members of the counsel_

_It is an owner to be offered a job to work alongside you and the rune knight once again _

_I accept your request and will be at the counsel building in two days' time to start as I must inform the master of the request and also handle some odd jobs before my departure from magnolia._

_With regards and best wishes from the master and guild of fairy tail _

Rekai.

Next I wrote a response to Eve's letter and made sure he knew when I would be at the counsel so we could talk and catch up on how everything was going and lastly I wrote my response to hibiki.

_Dear Hibi-Chan _

_I miss everyone from Pegasus and might stop by on my next mission if I find the time. I have to say without your constant pestering I am rather board since natsu isn't around and grey is busy doing something, not quite sure what though. Ichiya-san I will give your regards to Erza-san when she and my self-return from our separate missions and also Ren-san I miss you as well so don't worry I won't forget you that fast. Jenny-Chan even if we didn't get along to well I also kind of miss you as your style is rather unique and very stylish, plus I'm going to miss our girl talk times. And lastly master Bob don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can but the council asked me for more help so it might be a while._

_Until I get another chance to write._

_Always looking your way_

_ Rekai._

"Who are you writing to?" Laxus asked looking at the three letters then back to me. I sighed a just knew that he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him. Since I joined fairy tail all those years ago Laxus became something of a brother figure to me.

"Why does it matter Laxus" I stated as I gathered the letters together and walking to the masters office before looking back and smiling before walking in to tell him about the council's request.

"Master I just received a request from the council and will be going to help them bring down more dangerous dark mages I depart tomorrow afternoon" I sated with a straight face. Master spat out his beer and looked at me shocked before tears came to his eyes.

"But we just got you back after almost a whole two years" he yelled waving his arms around, I laughed slightly at his childish behaviour and attempted to calm him down. When he was calm I told him about my adventures and he asked how Bob was, as they had been closes friends when he was still in fairy tail before he started Blue Pegasus. I told him all about Pegasus and how strong they were before heading out to the first floor to inform Mira that I would be leaving tomorrow after noon. After my chat with Mira I headed to my small house near the forest of magnolia and set to work cleaning and tidying before I left it once again to do my part as a mage of fairy tail.

The next morning I went to the guild to say my goodbyes and found natsu with that blond chick from hargeon. I sighed and walked over to Grey and told him I was leaving again this afternoon. He started to shout about me not being a loud to leave, I had only just returned then natsu dragged me away and now I was leaving again. His tantrum drew the attention of other guild members who joined in in his tantrum about me leaving again. I sighed and combed a hand through my hair, something I picked up from hibiki, and decided to set myself a challenge.

"Guys calm down I promise I'll be back in time for the fantasia parade and I might bring some friends along to" after I had finished Mira ran over and dragged me away so I could tell her about my friends.

By the time the clock stuck noon I had said all of my goodbyes and was headed to the train station on my own since I had asked Sora to keep an eye on the others for me. She was upset at first but then I told her I would bring Eve with me to the fantasia parade, if I could convince Lohar to let him go for the day. The train ride was long, almost 6 hours, and by the time it arrived at the station it was time to find somewhere to eat and then a place to stay the night since I would probably leave tomorrow to start my quest.

I found a small café not too long after I had started my search but to my dismay it was full of rune knights whom looked very drunk. I walked in and found a free table and ordered a burger and some chips. Whilst I was waiting I listened in to what the knights where partying about and heard something interesting.

"A toast to the new guy" one man shouted and the others cheered clinking their glasses and having a good time. I looked around and spotted a head of blond hair that was headed in my direction, it was unmistakable. It was Eve.

"Rekai!" he exclaimed pulling me into a tight embrace and refusing to let go. I laughed slightly and returned his hug before he finally was pulled off by a sober Lohar, he looked at Eve and then to me then back before putting eve down and giving me a questionable look.

"Why are you back?" he asked, not all too pleased since master had shouted at natsu for blowing up almost all of Hargeon port and it probably caused a lot of hassle over this end of things. I sighed before pulling out the request before eve told him that I was back to work.

"The council requested that I help out some more but I wasn't going to take it until I heard what Natsu done and chose to accept but I won't be taking the reward since it should be used to rebuild Hargeon" I stated as my food arrived and I started to eat, but not like Natsu did with no manners. I sat up straight and ate slowly the way Amari taught me. Lohar pleased with my answer walked off and dragged Eve back to the celebrations. Once I was done I paid for my food leaving a 6% tip for the waitress and left to find lodging for the night.


End file.
